The Highschool For Delinquents
by Tabuu1900
Summary: Basically there a load of different animes but the website only lets me have two in the categories, so each chapter will have different animes as it's category. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ENCORAGE ANYTHING THAT MAY BE CONSTRUED AS OFFENSIVE (I do, however, encourage everyone to follow my OTPs of Luku and Lelought)
1. In The Beginning

Long ago, the old gods agreed that every universe should be kept separate, as if any of them were to cross paths, the outcome would be severe. However as time went by the gods became bored with their respective universe and they all gathered. They agreed to place a trial; if the inhabitants of three universes could work together and capture an enemy so powerful even Lord Bills couldn't defeat it alone. They gathered three warriors: Son Goku, Monkey D. Luffy and Toriko to defeat the beast and observe if they developed bonds between each other. Naturally after the experiment they wiped the participants' minds because if they remembered the consequences would be severe. Nevertheless the gods agreed to interlink their universes to one world, but they decided it'd be best to make it impossible for people to go anywhere but this world and their original. They decided to utilize a design of a basic town that had schools, cafes, hotels and hospitals. The world was a single city big enough to withstand an infinite amount of people. And so began the saga.

"Aww man I'm bored!" thought Goku, flying along to pass the time. "I wish something exciting would happen. Ever since I fought Lord Bills no one is willing to fight me. Somebody strong needs to show up right know!" Little did Goku know that Luffy was having the exact same thought. As was Toriko. In fact the thought 'I'm bored' was being used by hundreds of others. One such person was Haruhi Suzumiya. "Hey Kyon!" she shouted. "Do we have **any **new requests?" "I'm sorry but, as always, the inbox is empty" Kyon replied in his usually irritated tone "In fact we haven't had a single request since - Hey, what the? That's weird." "What is it?" Haruhi began to get excited "Well, our inbox just received 5381 requests all inquiring about a strange white sphere that's appeared in the central courtyard." "That's awesome!" Haruhi's eyes widened with excitement. "Yeah I guess, but isn't it a little odd? I mean our school doesn't even have that many students. But each e-mail arrived at the same time, each with different IP's and addresses." Meanwhile, in another universe, Gintoki Sakata had discovered a similar object. But as usual he charged in for no reason other than he was bored. The moment he entered it shut behind him, leaving his friends behind. "Huh? Where am I?" Gintoki walked cautiously around, keeping an eye out for danger. "Welcome Gintoki Sakata" a voice rattled through the air. "You have entered a universal planet, intended for people from separate universes to gather and converse. So far you are the only one to arrive, so I must go and gather others. I will answer your questions when more people arrive." The voice vanished and Gintoki just stood there, offended that the voice dares to leave without explaining anything. Gintoki began to feel bored and in the, what seemed like hours, he grew lonely. However his loneliness was quickly culled by the arrival of several strange figures.

"Hey, you!" One shouted "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you for forcing us into this sorry excuse for a planet?" "Vegeta calm down." The second figure seemed to be trying to calm his friend, but Gintoki couldn't hear anything apart from the first figure yelling at him. "Sorry Goku" the third, and arguably the strangest, figure spoke "but for once I agree with Vegeta. That bastard is the only one here so he's clearly the cause." "But Piccolo-" The second figure began protesting. "Leave it dad. Me and Trunks are with Vegeta too. You ready Trunks?" "You know it Goten" "Right. FU-SION-HA!" Two of the figures seemed to move towards each other and merge. "TA-DA! It's Gotenks." The figures finally got to Gintoki. The second was the first to speak. "Sorry about Vegeta, he's a little angry. And Piccolo's not really like that either, he's just thinking logically. As for Gotenks, well he's just excited." "Eh? Sorry I wasn't really paying attention to what you were saying just now." Gintoki was acting half-asleep, despite the fact he clearly heard everything. "Listen to me Kakarot, I'm going to kill this ass and then we can leave" Vegeta yelled furiously. "Vegeta calm down. He could be in the same position as us." Goku was desperately trying to avoid a fight. "Welcome those who have been chosen, to the perfect world." Once again the voice rattled the sky. "What the? Where's this voice coming from? I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, demand to know where this voice is-" "Oh for god's sake shut up and listen you long haired freak." Gintoki was getting irritated "Let the voice explain everything." "Thank you Gintoki Sakata, but I thought there were more here. I'll explain later." The voice once again left. While all this was happening, Light Yagami and his friend L, were studying a white anomaly. "It's obvious it leads to somewhere" Light stated "But where exactly is impossible to figure out without going through it." "I agree" L said "We'll have to send someone through. Misa, would you mind?" Misa looked at Light and he nodded. Immediately she jumped up and walked through the void. Silence. Then the horrified scream of Misa filled the room and they watched as she disintegrated slowly. Light ran forward to save her but tripped and also fell through. L, being cuffed to him (again), also fell in. Yet nothing happened to them. The only difference was that the cuffs were gone. On the other side they saw the figures of Goku and friends, so they walked over and started talking to them. At the same time people were appearing everywhere. Lelouch Vii Britannia, Kallen and C.C. were among these, as was Luffy, Zorro and Nami. Behind them was Toriko, Itachi and Kakashi. Behind Goku was Haruhi and Kyon. They were followed by Shiina, Rintarou Okabe, Makise Kurisu and Misaka Mikoto. The final people to arrive were Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Karin Kurosaki and Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki. Once they were all gathered the voice spoke for a third time. "Right, third time's the charm. Basically you're all here to just chill and have fun, so in order to do this I'm wiping your minds." "What?" Everyone shouted. "Too late to stop me." As the voice vanished they were all engulfed by a white light that blinded them. One by one they awoke. Something was off though.


	2. Staff Introductions

Goku was the first to awake. Then Piccolo. They looked at each other. "Who are you?" Goku asked. "I should ask you that."Piccolo seemed just as confused as Goku. "I don't know. Wait I have an ID card" Goku pulled out a small thin laminated card that read: 'Proffessor Goku, Chemistry' "Wow, I'm a Chemistry teacher." Goku seemed to jump with excitement. "Well it's on a laminated card, so it must be true." Piccolo said sarcastically. Piccolo proceeded to read his card. "Okay, I'm Piccolo, P.E. Teacher. This should be good." Piccolo flashed Goku an evil smile. "Why you smiling like that? It's not like you teach me." Goku was backing away slowly when he tripped over Light. "Hey, watch it old man!" Light screamed. "Oh sorry. Are you ok?" Goku was panicking. "Yeah I'm fine." Light replied "Geez you'd think a chemistry professor would be more careful. Anyway I'm off to class. It's the first day and I'd hate to be late." The new students were, apparently, already informed about their identities, so the people that were left were teachers. "I'm Dr. Kakashi, English teacher." "I'm Itachi, Professor of Mathematics."My name is C.C. and I'm a History teacher." "Ok what the hell?!, How did I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, get stuck as a Physics teacher?" "Who cares? Anyway I'm Gintoki and I'm the form tutor. That'll be fun." "I'm Luffy and I'm a Biology teacher? Awesome!" "I'm Toriko and I'm the Geography teacher? (But I haven't even traveled)" "Hi, my name is Nami and I'm the nurse. You get hurt come see me right away!" "That just leaves me. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki and I'm the headmaster of this school for delinquents. Welcome all students." Once they were done with the introductions the students were taken to their form room to talk to one another while the teachers prepared their first lessons. "So what do you think of the teachers?" Lelouch asked to Light. "They all seem to be idiots except C.C. and Dr Kakashi." Light replied with a hint of a cold tone in his voice. "What about Professor Itatchi?" Lelouch asked, sounding almost a little nervous. "He seems too emotionally attached." Light replied "He seems like the kind of guy who will cry at our graduation." "Wait!" Lelouch exclaimed "What?" Light replied. "The headmaster never said how long these courses last." Light didn't speak for a few minutes. Finally he said "You're right, he didn't." Light seemed to go deep into thought. "There's something else going on here. I don't know what just yet, but I'm certain of it." He thought to himself. "Anyway, we better get to class." Lelouch said, realizing they'd been standing still while talking. "Yeah sure. What do we have first?" "Chemistry." "Should be fun."

"Good morning class. I'm Professor Goku. I'm teaching you all about the elements and sub-atomic particles that make up chemotherapy." "Don't you mean chemistry sir?" Rukia asked. "No I'm pretty sure it's chemotherapy." "But sir, it clearly states that-." "Oh, lighten up Rukia." said Zoro "It's not like we're gonna be doing much." Right then, Goku jumped up and proclaimed "Alright, today we're going to do an experiment!" After 5 minutes an explosion was heard from the chem lab. "What the funk happened?!" Nami was, understandably, angry. "You made the entire room explode! I'm going to cut your legs off, you moron!" "Best lesson I ever had." Said Okabe "The organization spies have been dealt with for sure this time." "Aw shut up, you nut-job!" Yelled Misaka. "We coulda died!" "Ah but we didn't did we" replied Okabe. "Whatever. Go duck yourself!" Mikasa shouted, as she walked away. "Hey, you! Mad scientist guy!" "Hm?" Okabe spun round to see the very happy, and even smilier, Haruhi. "Yes? What do you want?" Okabe said, quite begrudgingly. "I was just curious about how you know about the organization is all." Okabe gasped. He was shocked and left almost speechless. "You know about them too?! This amazing! A true ally in the fight against them!" Okabe had a glint in his eye that was basically saying 'a plan has been formed'.


	3. Friendships Forged

"Say, would you like to join my lab? I could happily use an intellectual being like yourself." Okabe asked, excitement filling his eyes. "Sure, I've got nothing more interesting to do. Maybe we can even find some weird happenings here." Replied Haruhi, also feeling excited by the prospect. A few minutes later, Haruhi and Okabe were in the student lab. They locked the doors behind them. "I'm pretty nervous" Haruhi said shyly "It's my first time doing anything like this." "Relax" Okabae replied. "Everyone has to start somewhere. Now this may hurt at first, but you'll experience a lot of pleasure when you're used to it. I've done plenty of shock therapy before. It's very good at restoring any lost memories. Are you ready?" "I guess so." "Excellent! Then we shall begin!" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Ah, that must be the other members." "Wait, other members? I thought we were exclusive." "Of course we are. Doesn't mean we can't have fun with other people together." "What if i refuse?" "Then I will tell them to leave." Haruhi sighed heavily. "Ok, let em in."

When the door opened three men walked through. It was L, Light and Lelouch. "Hello, I'm Light Yagami." "I'm Lelouch Vii Britania." "I am L. However outside this room you must call me Ryuzaki." Okabe gestured to some seats "Please, sit down. Now we all know why we're here. There is something wrong with this school. It's too perfect." "I know. There's no violence, no unhappy students or teachers and, from what we gathered, no one gets ill." "Also we seem to have no memory of anything past the point we arrived in this town." L looked out the window. "Is it possible that we we're brought here by a higher power?" He asked. "What do you mean, Ryuzaki?" Asked Light. "Well it's conceivable that some being of great power bought us here and took our memories to stop us from pursuing him." He pulled out his phone. "See these pictures? They're a series of suicide notes at first glance, but if you read the first letter of each sentence, a message appears. It reads 'L, do you know Shinigami like apples?' Not sure what it means, but it could have been a warning to make an offering to a Shinigami of this realm."

"Yeah, I see what you're getting at, but how can we say Shinigami are real?" Asked Light "I won't believe in such beings usually but since we lost all of our memories, I'm willing to accept it as a possibility." L replied. "Yeah I guess you're right, it's theoretically possible." Okabe sighed. "Are we going to sit around like a group of morons or are we going to act? I intend to start the shock therapy, if you want to, you can join me." "Finally!" Shouted Haruhi, clearly bored of waiting. "Alright Oka..." Okabe glared at her. "I mean Hoien, shock me!" "Okay! HERE WE GO!" Okabe pulled the switch. Nothing. "I don't understand!" He exclaimed. "Where did the power go?" BOOM! The equipment exploded! "What the heck?! Are you trying to kill us?!" Yelled Lelouch. Meanwhile on the other side of the lab's wall, Mikasa was laughing. "That'll teach him not to be so casual about a mother ducking explosion." "That was great Mikasa!" Cheered Makise "Now how do we strike fear into Zorro's heart?" asked Rukia "I have a plan." Giggled Nami. "Ladies, looks like this is gonna be a beautiful friendship." "You don't know how right you are ladies." Thought a smiling figure in the shadows


End file.
